The invention relates to a golf ball dispenser. In particular, the invention is a dispenser that holds a quantity of golf balls and allows a user to dispense one ball at a time therefrom, as well as retrieve balls on the ground.
To excel at the game of golf, it is necessary to practice often. During practice sessions, it is typical for the golfer to carry a plurality of golf balls. Rather than keeping the balls in a pocket or in the golf bag, it would be convenient to have a golf ball dispenser for holding and dispensing the balls as necessary.
Thus, there exists a need for a golf ball dispenser that enables a golfer to have a convenient supply of golf balls during a practice session. Such a dispenser should enable the golfer to quickly and easily distribute one ball at a time. The dispenser should also be free standing, thereby allowing the golfer to prop up the device when not in use.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved golf ball dispenser. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved golf ball dispenser which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a golf ball dispenser for holding a plurality of golf balls. The dispenser has a handle portion, a dispensing portion, and an elongated cylindrical tube extending between the handle portion and the dispensing portion. A channel extends along the length of the dispenser and a rod is selectively slidable within the channel. The rod is connected between a trigger in the handle portion and a stopper in the dispensing portion. When at rest, the stopper keeps one or more balls within the cylindrical tube. When the trigger is depressed, the rod is lifted upward within the channel causing the rod to contact the stopper and retract it inward, thereby allowing the ball to be released from the dispenser.
It is an object of the invention to produce a golf ball dispenser that dispenses one ball at a time. Accordingly, the dispenser has a handle portion equipped with a trigger, said trigger in communication with the bottom latch holding the balls in place. Thus, upon depressing the trigger, the latch is opened, allowing a ball to escape past the stopper and be dispensed onto a ground surface.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a golf ball dispenser that may hold a plurality of golf balls. Accordingly, the dispenser is equipped with the elongated cylindrical tube that can house numerous golf balls.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a golf ball dispenser that is free standing. Accordingly, the golf ball dispenser has a tripod stand that may be clamped onto the cylindrical tube. The tripod stand has legs which extend downward to meet the ground surface to allow the dispenser to be vertically self-supporting.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.